


Home

by shrill_silence



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_silence/pseuds/shrill_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, too, Jade." She smiled sadly into the crook of his neck. She was all wrong for him, even his parents and his friends saw that. She was poison to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember this being inspired by the song "Home" by Daughtry.

Jade gazed longingly at the small, cramped, grime-encrusted RV Beck so affectionately termed 'home'. Silver slivers of moonlight laced through the trees surrounding the property to wrap her in its arms, shining on her face and lighting upon her striking electric-blue eyes. The brisk and ever-present breeze caressed her body, chilling her bare arms and legs as goose bumps slowly surfaced on her skin. She chafed her limbs lightly to warm them as she bent delicately to the grassy earth, her blue orbs continuing to stare fixedly at the place where she knew she was always welcome, always accepted. 

Beck was, in all probability, asleep - it _was_ only scarcely after three in the morning. His lights were off, the darkness of the one-room abode visible through the bulletproof windows, but music, a soft and soothing instrumental mix (his secret fixation), played; sometimes, Beck simply took pleasure in tuning out the rest of the world with his music, all the clamor of the outside world shut out with the sounds of his melodies. From time to time, he shared the serene sensation of it with her and she had to admit - never aloud, only within the sanctity of her own mind - that the experience of having nothing to fret or be anxious over, of feeling nothing but the powerful and tranquil emotions of the mellifluous sounds emanating from the stereo… it was… nice to just live in the moment like that, with just the two of them - Jade and Beck, Beck and Jade. 

She considered leaving - there was no reason to disturb him, to make him upset - but her body wouldn't allow her any control; so she simply kneeled there in the grass for a few minutes more, still rubbing her hands in a sort of soothing massage over her arms and legs to warm them. In her heart, she knew Beck wouldn't mind her coming in - even at three-thirty in the morning - if she really needed him, which she did, terribly; but in her head, she couldn't settle for that neediness, didn't want to be a nuisance to Beck - he already sacrificed so much for her: his home (his real one), his relationship with his parents, his friends, his _happiness_ … she couldn't make him lose his sleep as well. 

Jade let out a soft hiss as a particularly icy burst of wind hit her already chilled body; despite California being almost unbearably oppressive with its sweltering heat during the daytime, it dropped to almost ice-like temperatures in the early morning hours. She debated once more, the idea of intruding in Beck's home, interrupting the only time he had for _himself_ , just for the solace _only Beck_ could offer her. It's not like she couldn't go back home, even if she despaired at the thought. There was no reason to disturb Beck, shoulder him with _her_ problems. 

Regardless of all her rationale that it would be better for her to just simply leave, Jade found herself rising upward and striding hesitantly (when did she become so apprehensive? She was _Jade West_.) to the door of the RV, lifting her trembling hand to knock timidly (timid? Jade West should not be timid.), crossing her arms over her torso as she lingered, waiting. 

_A grunt._

_Rustling._

_Footsteps._

_Beck._

He stood there, a mystified expression on his face, before a slight smile spread over his lips. His sleepy and unfathomable coffee-colored eyes slowly scrutinized her, his smile waning, alarm filling him as he realized she wore only shorts and a t-shirt; no jacket, leggings, pants, or even shoes protected her from the chill of the nighttime breeze. Her slender hands were shaking, her lips quivering, and her teeth chattering; she was freezing. 

Beck hastily grasped her hand, his brow wrinkling as she recoiled - only slightly, but noticeably - and pulled her swiftly inside, smoothing his own hands quickly up and down her arms before dashing to his bureau to extract one of his flannel shirts, a pair of jogging pants, and a thick pair of socks, returning to her side in less than half a minute. 

Silently, uncomplaining of his slight roughness, she permitted him to hurriedly dress her in the warm garments. 

That task accomplished, Beck took her hand once more - again, she cringed - and led her over to his twin-sized bed. She resisted somewhat (she _never_ did that), before allowing him to pull her down to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, warming her even more with his body heat, and nuzzled her temple once she relaxed enough to lean against him, trusting him in his silent support and comfort. He wanted, badly, to ask what was wrong, what had upset her enough to send her running here without anything to shield her from the harsh chill of the night, but for now, he understood her need for just this, because he needed it too; he had never seen her like _this_ before tonight, so shaken, so upset, so _wounded_. Her sky-blue orbs stayed hidden from his gaze and he couldn't help but feel weak and powerless as she kept her head ducked low to her collarbone, never once glancing at him. 

They sat there, just like that, for what seemed like an eternity to Beck, but in reality was only fifteen minutes. Nothing was said, neither of them moved except for the occasional shift as a body part went numb, the only sound in the room the dulcet tones of the music he had been listening to. Jade had finally ceased shivering, his warm clothes and their close proximity working swiftly. He heard a soft sigh fall from her lips, and she turned her head to obscure her face in his neck. 

"Beck?" 

"Jade?" Her lips curved softly at his voice, his velvet-soft timbre calming her. 

"I love you." The admission drifted faintly to his ears and his heart paused for half a beat as he heard it. 

"I love you, too, Jade." She smiled sadly into the crook of his neck; she didn't deserve Beck. She was all wrong for him, even his parents and his friends saw that. She was poison to him. 

"Can we stay here today?" The meek question made his eyebrows lift in surprise( his Jade was never _meek_ ); Jade loved Hollywood Arts. The people - aside from himself, Cat, and Sikowitz - she couldn't stand, but she always enjoyed the school itself. 

"Whatever you want, Jade." Great. More sacrifices he made for her. She hated to ask, but she didn't want to be alone. She could have gone to Cat, but sweet God, the girl would never shut up and, though Jade did sometimes enjoy being around the quirky redhead, she wanted peace today and Beck was the only one who could just _be_ there without bugging her every five minutes to tell him what was wrong. He wanted to know - he wouldn't be Beck if he didn't - but he wouldn't _push_ her to tell him; he would let her decide when she wanted him to understand her behavior. 

Silence, but for the music, overtook them once again. 


End file.
